Ember
, Patches | grandparents =Bearclaw & Joyleaf Sun-Toucher & Toorah | parents = Cutter & Leetah | siblings =Suntop Shuna (adoptive sister) | children = | grandchildren = | lovemate = Mender (former) | spouse = | romances = | aunts/uncles =Shenshen | nieces/nephews =Korafay | allies = | enemies =Grohmul Djun , Angriff Djunn | weapon = | profession = | position = Chief | affiliation = | appearance = | lastappearance = | voice = | more = | sequel = |lifemate = Teir|eyecolor = Blue}} Ember is the daughter of Leetah and Cutter and the fraternal twin of Suntop. She is the twelfth chief of the Wolfriders, leading half of the tribe. Fiery and spirited, she still stands at the beginning of her tenure. Biography Ember was born to Leetah in Sun Village, along with her fraternal twin Suntop. She was named from her fire-red hair. It is said that when the she and her twin brother were still in the womb, Ember called the wolf-blood of her fathers lineage to her while her brother called for the magic of the High Ones. From that moment on Ember was destined to become the next leader of the Wolfriders after her father, although she inherited his mortality as well. When she was aged five, Cutter and Skywise left on a quest of elf-tribal unification. She travels with Leetah to the forest to deliver a message to her father. As an adult Ember fell for Mender, the healer, and the two were lovemates for a time. When Cutter went off to recover the Palace Shards during the Shards War, he split the tribe into two factions and charged Ember with keeping one faction hidden and safe. She was to find a new holt, far from the danger of Grohmul Djun's Citadel. Inherent in this commission was Cutter's command that she regain "the Way." Thus was Ember given her first test of adulthood, coming to it at an even earlier age than Cutter. Afraid at first of making mistakes, she gained enough confidence to wear her own chief's lock. As chieftess she lead the faction (not including Mender) to the New Land and a new Holt -- what the Wolfriders call their home. There they fought to preserve the way of their ancestors and hunt down the beasts created and left behind by their greatest enemy, Winnowill. It was also while there in the New Land that Ember met Teir. He was an elf from the plains and the two fell very much in love. Their relationship has made Mender terribly jealous but both Teir and Ember have continued to grow closer over time. After the Palace was reconstructed and the Djun defeated, Ember admitted, "I must return to Howling Rock with as many as will follow me. Winnowill may be gone, but she left behind ... terrible things ... that want cleaning up." Cutter agreed that she should never undo her chief's lock and wished her well in her own "quest." Now living at Howling Rock Holt, Ember leads her tribe and deals with Mender and Teir as they vie for her affections. Her new holt is once again lost to Angriff Djunn. Forced out of Howling Rock and suffering from the attacks led against their tribe by the Djunn's men, Scouter challenges Ember for the title of chief and wins, briefly leading the splinter-group of Wolfriders against Lehrigen, an elf-hunter hired by the Djunn. Ember eventually reclaims her top knot and the balance within the tribe is regained. the Djunn refuses to give up, and Ember's Wolfriders fight against his forces for years. Eventually in the heat of the battle, Teir and Ember finally recognize. She rejects their Recognition, however, as she has been captured by the latest Djunn. Personality and traits As a child the hyper Ember was very much a tomboy, and her more sensitive brother seemed to get all the attention. As an adolescent she was often rebellious and questioning of her fathers authority. Her impulsiveness once lead her into a trap that resulted in her being kidnapped by Rayek. Powers and abilities *Leadership *Swordsmanship *Telepathy Genealogy | boxstyle_BEARC=background-color:#eee8aa; | JOYLE=Joyleaf }} :XXX represents a chief of the Wolfriders Category:Elves Category:Mortal elves Category:Wolfriders Category:Wolfrider chiefs